


Utill the light goes out

by Razorbolt



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Feels, FrostIron - Freeform, Grief/Mourning, Loki (Marvel) Needs a Hug, Loss, M/M, Sad, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 20:09:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20452865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Razorbolt/pseuds/Razorbolt
Summary: "He was right Thor, we are the unlucky ones"First posted in 2012 on ff.net





	Utill the light goes out

**Author's Note:**

> Old ramble from 2012, everything seem so much simpler then 😭

Those brown eyes once full of such life were now cold and glazed over, the spirit that once danced within them long gone. Loki bit back the tears but to his frustration they welled up until they spilled out. He tapped absently at the still glowing arc reactor.

_As long as this keeps glowing, I keep living._

Loki smiled a fraction at that memory, he stroked Tony's face and then closed his eye lids so it was as if he was simply asleep. Loki kissed the cold forehead, finally giving up on the battle with the tears.

"It glows my love, the device still glows."He slipped his hand towards the warm device and twisted it slowly, closing his eyes as he slipped the reactor from Tony's chest. "I shall keep it with me always, until it's light is no more" he whispered. He remained there for what seemed an age, Tony's head in his lap, the words spoken long ago rushing through his mind, his thoughts all centred on the man who had changed him.

_I was never meant to outlive you._

A firm hand found it's place upon Loki's shoulder, "He was a brave and valiant warrior, his spirit will be welcomed passed the gates of Valhalla, brother." Thor said, his voice dark and mournful, the god knelt beside the distraught man, placing an arm around the shoulders that shuddered under the grief.

After a while the trickster spoke. "He always wore his mortality as if it were a medal," He laughed half-heartedly, "he prided himself on it, called us the unlucky ones" Loki smiled fondly at the peaceful face, "I see now what his words mean." it was then Thor noticed his brother holding the glowing device Tony had in his chest close to his heart, as if the essence of the scientist remained within it.

"Loki..." He started, but found no words to continue.

"He was right Thor, we are the unlucky ones" He gently lifted Tony's head off his lap, placing it on the ground with more care than he had shown anything in such a long time. He gave the wild, brunette hair a final stroke and stood. "We watch everything decay" and then he left, walking away from the body of his lover, holding the reactor firmly in his hand, feeling the energy that pulsated through it. He wasn't alone, he would never be alone now, not until the light goes out.


End file.
